Luna's Game Day
by tyrantOFathens
Summary: A short little work about a traumatizing gaming experience that most gamers have had at least once in some way, shape, or form. If you are extremely terrified of anything spider-like, you probably shouldn't, but whatever floats your boat. Might turn into a bigger story, but we will see.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the My Little Pony franchise, or any locations.

una walked through the doorway, her armored footfalls making soft clank noises as they touched the cold metal of the floor. The blue and silver armor had been a gift, and it had saved Luna many times before, and now she called upon it again. She readied her magic, peaking around the corner, all was quiet. Luna frowned. Going slightly slower than before, she proceeded. She rounded another corner. Nothing. Something wasn't right... "Captain!" The static-y voice made Luna jump a little. "we are sweeping through the west side of the building, and there are no signs of any enemies." Luna deepened her frown. She focused on the magic laced communications unit inside her helmet, willing her voice into it. "I copy, soldier. Regroup with me at the center court yard. I suspect a trap there, so be prepared. Is your comm unit malfunctioning? You sounded like a snowstorm in your report." Luna quickened her pace a little, the map she had memorized taking her through a maze of hallways. "everything seems fine, wait, what was- DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! Sorry captain, we've been engaged, came from the north side, light troops, but great number. What are your orders?" Luna froze, the sound of fighting could still be heard through the static, as her reply was awaited. "hold your ground as best you can, I will come to you, if they come at you with anything worse than an assault team, you hightail it, understood? I dont want to lose good soldiers." Luna cast safety and stealth aside, pelting through the building, readying herself for the upcoming engagement. The central courtyard passed in a blur, no opposition there. The sound of ringing metal began to sound at the edge of her hearing. It grew louder, and louder, until finally, she came upon the battle. Dozens of spider-like warriors blocked the path, advancing on a group of soldiers, each bearing Luna's standard on their shoulder. Seven of them stood in two rows, halting the advancing spiderlings', while two others dragged a bloodied third farther back behind the line. Luna gave a battle cry, and leapt into the fray, catching most of the stupid spiders off guard, dispatching them with various magic attacks. A lightning bolt here, glowing sword there, a blue fireball for them, the usual. "push them towards me! We will finish them off, between the hammer and anvil!" Luna called to the line, which slowly started moving forward in unison. As the last spider soldier fell to a gleaming spear, a laugh echoed through the walls, chilling Luna to the core. The two soldiers guarding the unconscious pony, looked around bewildered. "hold your ground!" Luna called, hoping her voice didn't waver. The click of many feet on metal became ominously loud, one of the soldiers screamed. Out of nowhere, a long, black, and hairy leg reached from around a corner and snatched the screaming pony, dragging him into the darkness, leaving a pale faced companion to start dragging their unconscious friend back towards the main group. He didn't get far before meeting the same fate. The laugh echoed again. "Captain, we cannot fight a nest king! We will be picked off one by one!" A hysterical soldier cried. "quiet, you foal! We are soldiers, not filly's on nightmare night, we will stand together and crush this overgrown spiders head!" Luna's words seemed to provide a small buffer from the recent losses, before the ceiling above them creaked. "move!" Luna screeched as the ceiling crumbled around them, and more of the long black spider legs began eagerly searching for victims. One... Two... Three. Luna winced as a fourth was grabbed, and brought screaming through the ceiling. "be brave! Fight it with all you have!" Luna shouted, before launching another fireball into one of the openings in the floor. A blood thinning shriek pierced her ears as it exploded, presumably into the chest of the horror known as a nest king. "stupid foal, you know not my power!" A stomp shook the entire building, and the ceiling gave way, crushing all of the remain soldiers that still fought. Luna gave a small cry of fear as the nest king brought his face close to hers. Hundreds of tiny eyes stared into hers. "die, you blubbering foal! You invade my nest and expect to live? DIE!" Luna fought as best she could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. The last of her strength went into a desperate fireball, aimed for the nest king's central eye, but it went helplessly wide. Time seemed to stop as two of the dozens of legs sped toward her...

-YOU DIED-

Luna's eye twitched at the words on the screen. Must. Not. Get. Angry. Oh, buck it! "Lust's panties dipped in Gluttony's deep fryer wrapped in Sloth's hammock next to Wrath's bow strings locked in Greed's treasure chest reflecting Envy's Gaze off of Pride's mirror next to Lucifer's lake bed! I pressed the X button!"

Celestia looked up from her letter, her ear catching her sisters shouting. "She play's that game way too much..." She sighed to herself, before returning to her writing.


End file.
